


mum and pops; and other scary things

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, kagami is an angel as usual, proposal, worried!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomine swears he's gonna piss his pants, and showing up there with a piss stain would NOT be the ideal first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mum and pops; and other scary things

A few days ago, Aomine felt like he was on top of the world. But right now, in this very moment, he felt like his heart was going to explode. 

He could hear Kagami talking but the loud beating of his heart was muffling out his voice. He turned and looked at Kagami happily chattering. How could he not hear it? The thumping of his heart was _so_ loud. And too soon, the car stopped and so did his heart (or at least it felt like it). 

“Alright! We’re here, let’s go.” Kagami turns and gives him a wide, reassuring smile. 

Usually, this relaxes him, but now? All he can think of is how to not mess up, _don’t make yourself look like a fool._

As dense as Kagami usually is, he could tell that there was something wrong with Aomine. He touches Aomine’s arm gently to grab his attention. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Aomine’s head spins around, mouth already open to say “Yeah! Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”, but it doesn’t come out. 

Kagami’s eyes stops him in his tracks, they’re so full of love and confidence for, no, _in_ him that, he couldn’t just brush Kagami off. 

“What if… what if they totally, utterly hate me? I already know that you could do so much better than me, but what if they tell me that I’m no good for you. I can’t live without you Kagami, and if I mess this up…” 

Before he could finish, Kagami grabs his cheeks and knocks their foreheads together. “Hey! What happened to the guy that went around saying ‘The only one who could beat me is me’? Are you going to let some old people get you down? Besides, that’s never going to happen, I know for a fact that they already love you.” 

(Maybe even more than himself, but he wasn’t ever going to tell Aomine that)

Aomine relaxes a bit, but meeting the people that raised Kagami causes himself to become a big bundle of nerves. 

They walk up a few steps leading to the house and Kagami knocks on the door. As the door opens he sees a short woman with fiery red hair and a tall man with black hair grinning widely at both of them. The crinkles in their eyes and the warmth in their smiles makes him think that maybe, everything’s going to be just okay.  


**Author's Note:**

> haha, so this was a whatever, but was really wanting to write a insecure!aomine, and this kinda happened. ^^


End file.
